goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Erika behaves at Joe's Burger Shop
Characters Erika-Julie Lily-Princess Nevaro-Young Guy/Charlie Zara (mentioned) Annabelle (mentioned) Clerk-Professor Derek-Brian Derek's dad-Alan Derek's mom-Catherine Kumi-Kimberly Erika's dad-Diesel Erika's mom-Kimberly Perry (mentioned) Maya (mentioned) Plot Erika gets the vanilla milkshake instead of the strawberry milkshake. Transcript Lily: Erika, I have something to tell you. Erika: What is it, Lily? Lily: Since your parents are at work and your sisters Zara and Annabelle are at school, my boyfriend and I are in charge of you. Nevaro: Be a good girl, Erika. Erika: I will but anyway, can I go to Joe's Burger Shop? Lily: Okay. (at Joe's Burger Shop) Clerk: What can I get you? Erika: I'll have 6 fish sticks, a root beer and a strawberry milkshake. Clerk: I hate to say this, Erika, but we're currently out of strawberry milkshakes. Erika: Really?! Come on! Clerk: Don't feel bad. The vanilla milkshakes are still available. Erika: I don't mean the strawberry milkshakes are sold out. Look at the Crystal family. (at table) Derek: I want McDonald's! Derek's dad: We are not having McDonald's! We're having Joe's Burger Shop so EAT IT! Derek: No! I want McDonald's! Derek's mom: You heard your father! We're not having McDonald's! Derek: That's it! I'm throwing everything in the garbage! (he throws everything away) Derek's dad: Derek, how dare you throw our food in the garbage?! That's it! Derek's mom: We're leaving because you threw our dinner away! (at home) Kumi: Derek, why are you so mean to us in the restaurant?! You need to learn your lesson, young man! Derek: I don't care, Kumi! I wish you were dead! Derek's dad: Derek, how dare you wish your sister Kumi dead?! That's it! I'm going to put a nappy on you! Derek (after his dad put a nappy on him): That hurts! Derek's dad: Who cares?! Now you will pee and poop in your nappy instead of the toilet! (back at Joe's Burger Shop) Erika: Mom and Dad, why are you here? Erika's dad: Since our shift was over, we thought of stopping here for dinner. Erika's mom: I heard that Derek was a naughty boy. He threw his dinner and then threatened his sister Kumi dead. I'm sure he will get grounded for life. Besides, how's it going with Lily and Nevaro? Erika: It's great. Anyway, I'm ready to eat. I'll have 6 fish sticks, a root beer and instead a vanilla milkshake. Erika's mom: Good choice. We'll have dinner and then we'll go back home. (after dinner) Lily: Who are you? Erika's dad: I'm Diesel Rob Dawson, Erika's father. Erika's mom: I'm Kimberly “Kim” Dawson, Erika's mother. Anyway, you must be Lily. Lily: I am. Nevaro: And I'm Nevaro. Erika's dad: Lily and Nevaro, you two did a wonderful job babysitting our daughter. Erika: Maybe, I might be a babysitter like you two and give Perry one more chance and I will bring my best friend Maya there as well. I hope he does well. Trivia Towards the end, Erika brings up a part from Perry Goes to the Movies While Grounded but this time, she trusts him to be better. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:2015 videos